


Papers

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	Papers

papers fly and papers crash  
papers burn and papers last  
papers tear and papers fall  
papers stain and papers call  
papers fold and papers lie  
papers change and papers die  
papers know and papers tell  
papers laugh and papers quell  
papers fade and papers crone  
papers ask and papers show  
papers clean and papers soil  
papers taint and papers toil  
papers bring and papers take  
papers sleep and papers wake  
papers flow and papers stumble  
papers king and papers humble  
papers lift and papers bury  
papers sadden and papers merry  
papers see and papers hear  
papers old and papers dear  
papers leave and papers go  
papers sing and papers crow


End file.
